1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to internal combustion engines and, more particularly, to primer systems for internal combustion engines.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Attention is directed to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. and patent application Ser. Nos.
______________________________________ Wynne et al 2,271,383 January 27, 1942 Howel 2,945,483 July 19, 1960 Puttfarcken 3,273,628 September 20, 1966 Nelson 3,451,383 June 24, 1969 Schlagmuller et al 3,614,945 October 26, 1971 DuBois et al 3,978,839 September 7, 1976 Turner Appln. S.N. Filed 723,818 September 16, 1976 McChesney et al Appln. S.N. Filed 835,417 September 21, 1977 ______________________________________
Engines which include electrically actuated ignition circuits having ignition switches for turning the ignition circuits on and off are known. Engines which include priming systems which pump a quantity of priming fuel into the combustion chambers to facilitate ignition during starting operations are also known. However, none of the above prior art discloses a means for interconnecting the operation of the ignition switch with the operation of the fuel priming system.